Finsternis
by Aosenzix
Summary: Aku hanyalah orang yang terlahir dari keluarga yang hina. Dan aku sadar akan hal itu. Namun aku punya sesuatu yang berharga, hanya dia. Sedikit gaje dan tidak jelas karena saya memang abal dalam membuat fanfic. Rate M just in case. DLDR. Mind to review?


reArtie © 22.11.2011

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

An Hetalia Axis Powers fanfiction

Original story by _Artie_

Hurt/Comfort, Family, germancest

Warning: OOC (maybe), AU, failed at grammar/diction, 1st POV (Gilbert)

DLDR.

(apa alasanmu lebih mengutamakan masa lalu daripada masa depanmu yang indah?

Pantaskah kau mengorbankan semua mimpimu untuk menggapai sesuatu yang takkan kau dapatkan?

Tak ada.)

….

"**Finsternis"**

.

.

.

…kisah yang memilukan dimulai pada saat mimpi buruk menjadi sebuah kenyataan yang pahit. Semuanya berlangsung terlalu cepat, perceraian yang tak akan diharapkan oleh semua anak-anak. Namun brengseknya adalah ayah sialan itu mengusirku dan adikku ini. Oh tunggu, kamilah yang memang ingin pergi dari rumah—mungkin lebih pantas disebut kandang busuk dengan iblis sebagai penghuninya. Tidak terlalu pantas disebut rumah. Karena pemiliknya lebih rendah dari binatang melata di muka bumi ini.

Jijik. Memuakkan. Aku benci ketika ia mulai menghancurkan barang-barang hanya karena kegilaan semata. Huh, terlahir dari keluarga memuakkan. Ibu yang merupakan seorang pelacur, dan aku—Gilbert Beillschmidt—adalah anak pertama dan di usia 15 tahun menjadi tempat pelampiasan sang ayah—juga diusir dari rumah. Oh, bukan aku saja sih, adikku—kusebut dia _West_—Ludwig juga. Namun aku selalu melindunginya—karena aku tidak mau dia mendapatkan derita yang kualami.

Bekas cambukan terbentang di sekujur tubuh. Pria brengsek itu sebaiknya mati saja! Persetan dengan dosa yang akan kutanggung setelah membunuhnya! Binatang jalang sialan!

…

Kurasa tak ada gunanya aku bermain kata-kata kasar, hari terlalu dingin dan aku merasa lebih tenang sekarang. Pergi dari rumah itu membuatku tersenyum selebar mungkin,

Oh bahkan aku tertawa sangat keras. Ya Tuhanku, terimakasih banyak!

Lihatlah sosok disebelah yang tengah terduduk bersamaku, adik berusia 13 tahun dengan badan kurus kering dan tentu saja mendapat luka yang sama parahnya. Bagaimana tidak? Terakhir kalau aku tak salah ingat, ia dicambuki sampai berdarah-darah hanya karena menolongku. Kulitnya sempat robek dan akulah yang harus merawatnya. Dan saat itu juga—kami didepak paksa. Kurang ajar, hei, itu rumah kami! Kau hanya penghuni biadab yang sepantasnya keluar dari sana! Sialan! Terkutuk!

…astaga aku mulai berbicara terlalu banyak ya.

_Mein__Gott_, andai waktu bisa terulang, kami berharap bisa hidup tenang tanpa harus merasakan pahitnya dunia. Kalau perlu, tak usah turunkan kami ke dunia. Seseorang, yah mungkin adakah yang mau menolong kami, kakak beradik yang kelaparan dan tak punya tempat tinggal? Sudah 1 minggu penuh kami tak makan dan sekarang terkapar di tempat kumuh yang tak tahu entah dimana. Terasa sepi, tak ada yang namanya kehangatan. Kain tak layak pakai dijadikan selimut sementara, apakah aku harus mencuri lagi untuk mendapatkan makanan? Tidak, aku tidak mau meninggalkan _West_ sendirian disini. Tidak boleh.

"…_Bruder_."

"Hm?"

"…akhirnya kita hidup bebas ya?"

Tersenyum, aku mengacak-acak surai pirangnya yang sedikit lusuh karena debu berterbangan, "Hahaha, kurasa kau benar, _West_."

Hening selama beberapa menit, aku tak berbicara setelah apa yang ia katakan. Entahlah, aku kehilangan kepercayaan diri dan sekarang rasa bersalah menghantuiku. Ya, sangat menghantuiku—hah… aku memang kakak yang bodoh. Membawa seorang adik kedalam sebuah masalah keluarga yang keterlaluan ini. Seharusnya aku menjaganya, bukan membawanya kedalam masalah seperti ini. Tapi—apa boleh aku berharap lebih?

…"Kak, karena sekarang kita sudah keluar dari rumah itu—"

"—kita berarti harus hidup mandiri, saling menjaga satu sama lain. Benar kan?"

…Ludwig, polos benar ucapanmu. Tapi aku harap aku masih cukup usia untuk tinggal bersamamu. Terkekeh pelan, "Kalau bisa, aku akan berada disisimu selamanya, _Mein __Lieb __Bruder __West._"

"_Vielen __dank._" Terlihat senyuman manis di wajahnya, ah—sudah lama aku tidak melihat senyum tulus yang selama ini terpendam jauh-jauh oleh rasa benci dan dengki. Hah, masih ada ya di dunia ini sesuatu yang dapat disebut sebagai 'kebahagiaan'.

"_Hm,__ ja._" Balasku singkat, perlahan menutup mata karena—

-aku harap bisa terbangun dari mimpi ini. Semoga saja….

._._._._._.

"Oi_._ Bangun, melamun terus kau ini."

Uh, siapa sih yang berani-beraninya membangunkanku dari mimpi yang sangat tidak awesome ini—berani jamin orangnya sangat tidak awesome dengan cara mencipratkan air pada wajahku yang awesome. Hih, siapapun itu—aku tau sih. TIdak perlu ditebak, pasti _West_. Karena hanya dia yang berani membuatku terbangun dengan cara tidak elit.

"Huh, sungguh adik nggak awsome! Lagi enak-enak tidur—eh, tunggu, melamun?"

Lihat, ia menghela nafas berat seakan ia begitu pusing menghadapiku yang baru saja tersadar. "Ya, kau melamun selama beberapa menit. Kukira kau kenapa, jadi baru kubangunkan."

…"Hn, begitu ya."

Mendadak murung lagi, memori tentang masa lalu yang telah tercipta itu—rupanya terungkit dalam mimpi. Ahya, aku ingat lagi. Dulu aku memang pernah dicaci maki oleh ayahku sendiri, ditinggal pergi seorang ibu yang tidak waras dengan pekerjaan yang sangat—rendah. Dan sekarang, aku terbangun dari alam sadarku dengan posisi terduduk di sofa ruang tamu yang empuk. Rumah ini berbeda dengan yang dulu—kecil, hangat, dan nyaman. Setidaknya begitulah menurutku.

"Ada yang salah?" kepalaku menggeleng pelan mendengar pernyataan itu. Ah, mungkin aku terlalu banyak pikiran sampai terlihat seperti orang depresi. Oh, aku memang sedang depresi akhir-akhir ini. Buktinya aku mengurung diri di kamar dan hanya keluar bila diseret keluar oleh _West_. Ini adalah hari dimana aku dipaksa lagi keluar. Jujur saja, saat ini aku ingin sekali mendekam dalam kamar gelap yang kini berantakan. Inilah kegilaanku yang mulai kumat lagi, cukup sudah. Aku masih waras dan tidak akan masuk Rumah Sakit Jiwa asalkan tidak melakukan percobaan bunuh diri yang selalu digagalkan. Kenapa Tuhan melarangku untuk melakukannya?

"Aku—hanya bingung," menjawabnya dengan rasa blak-blakan. Persetan dengan apa kata orang, aku hanya ingin bercerita.

"Aku bingung, kenapa Tuhan tidak membiarkan aku pergi dari dunia ini?" melanjutkan ucapanku, tertawa lirih dan memang dipaksakan, "Yah, aku sudah tahu apa tindakanmu berikutnya jika kegilaanku kumat dan aku akan mencoba bunuh diri. Kau akan memasukkanku ke panti rehabilitasi atau Rumah Sakit Jiwa. Lalu aku akan—"

Sebuah jari telunjuk yang cukup besar menempel di bibirku. Mengisyaratkan diriku untuk berhenti berbicara. Kuturuti kemauannya.

"Kenapa kau harus berkata seperti itu? Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu terkurung di bilik rumah sakit seperti tahanan tak berakal?" mulai angkat bicara. Ia menurunkan jemari yang terancungkan, "Aku lebih suka menjagamu disini, merawatmu, dan menganggapmu sebagai orang sehat daripada melirikmu sebelah mata hanya karena kau depresi atas apa yang terjadi beberapa tahun silam. Aku tahu apa yang ada di benakmu."

…jleb, seakan ada pisau tajam menohok hatiku sedalam mungkin. Aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Benar-benar to the point.

"Hidup ini bukan sesuatu yang harus dibiarkan. Apa alasanmu lebih mengutamakan masa lalu daripada masa depanmu yang indah? Kau ingin mengorbankan semua mimpimu hanya untuk menggapai sesuatu yang mustahil?" terdiam sesaat, "Apa yang kau dapat setelah melakukan hal yang sia-sia?"

…menggeleng kepala.

"Benar, 'kan? Tak ada. Tak ada yang akan kau dapatkan." Menyenderkan tubuh pada sofa yang menjadi tempat duduk. Menatapku dengan penuh rasa simpati, hei, aku bukan manusia yang selemah itu.

…lagi-lagi terdiam sepersekian detik, "Kau seperti orang _mati,_menurutku."

Menundukkan kepala, aku bertopang dagu dengan kedua tangan, "Aku memang orang yang **seharusnya****mati**, _West_. Aku terlalu hina untuk membuka pintu bernama Surga." Sedikit terenyuh, aku menutupi wajah. "Karena aku—dan kau, adalah anak haram. Yah, kita memang tidak diharapkan, bukan? Kita kambing hitam keluarga. Dan kau tahu itu."

Ia tak merespon. 30 menit lamanya kami terdiam—

"Kita seperti orang bodoh saja ya," gumamku pelan. Kudengar kekehnya terdengar, ia mengacak-acak surai perakku yang berantakan. Ah, sama seperti ketika aku mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya waktu kecil.

"Kalau bisa, selamanya aku akan berada disisimu selamanya, _Mein__Lieb__Bruder._" Terasa rangkulan hangat dari lengannya yang besar itu. Menarikku untuk mendekat, seraya tersenyum. Seulas senyum tipis terlihat dari wajahku, "Itu kan dialogku."

Dan terdengar hela nafas darinya, panas. "Dan sekarang aku yang mengatakannya kepadamu, Gilbert. Karena itu janji kita waktu kecil, ahahaha—" tawa pelan yang kemudian kusambut. Terdiam, dan kami tertawa saat itu juga. Entah, aku merasa hidup kembali.

…

_Tuhan, terima kasih banyak atas apa yang telah engkau berikan kepadaku._

_Tuhan, terima kasih banyak karena engkau membuat hidupku lebih berwarna, karena kau berikan aku seorang adik yang begitu perhatian padaku._

_Tuhan, terima kasih karena engkau telah mempertemukanku dengan mereka, kawan-kawanku yang berharga._

_Tuhan, terima kasih banyak atas **segalanya**yang telah engkau berikan padaku_

_Terimakasih._

**.FIN.**

AKHIRNYA JADI JUGA SETELAH DIBIKIN 1 JAM KURANG. HAHA. INI MIRIP DENGAN FANFIC SEBELUMNYA YANG BERKESAN PWP HAHAHAHA. /shot/

Gagal juga saya bikin AngstFluff dan ini meleset ke Hurt/Comfort, gak ada niat bikin AngstFluff LOL. Nggak kebayang gimana jadinya. Pada akhirnya diputuskanlah fanfic asal-asalan dengan tema Hurt/Comfort, rate M just in case. Not lemon/lime. Jadi jangan salah kira ini fanfic yaoi ya 8D Ah, sedihnya kurang sreg ya. Sori juga ini banyak kata-kata kasarnya. Harap dimaklumi dan jangan pukul saya TAT *kabur*

**My name is ReArtie, and now waiting for your review.**

**Mind to review?**

**V**

**V**


End file.
